Phionsoft Project Wiki
x(t) = m1ku - ℯ-ρtocos.l(μt).h mo ℯρ = cos(μ) desu Phi (3.14,long) syntax error nano desu clear, beginning arc dump init python: r, "Intializing PVO" d, "Scripts gained via Optimizing NScripter... starting.." c, "3.14 Virtually established... connecting to PVO server.." b, "Connected... you're ready to commited!" terminatting launcher. Welcome to Phionsoft wiki Phionsoft Project is a collaborative site about Phionsoft Studios current Project that every staffs can edit! Please take a look at our 'sister project' Team RenAi: GEMASTIK 2011 This site will handle all Research and Development of Visual Novel related subject conducted by Phionsoft Studios. We encourage all staffs to give some contributions to the on-going project. Phionsoft では、著作に関する有効なお問い合わせについてのみ調査させていただきます。 本サイトはウィキでありますが、サイト上での消去要請やページ削除は本人確認が難しいため、対応しかねます。 消去要請などの申し立ては support@phionsoft.co.cc までお願いいたします。 Site Rules Although you're free to edit all pages in this site, you must follow the standard rules that apply to this site. At the moment, we still develop the most effective manner in using this Project Site... until we develop it later, these common rules may imply: #All editors must have an account at Wikia or at least have a Facebook account (thus we can login to the site). This will provide the most integrity part of editing job (editor ID can be recognized respectively). Note: You can login via Facebook now by connecting your account with Wikia site. #Any vandalism act will be handle severely (unregistered user can be recognized using their IP, we may block or banned the IP if this event occur). #Official language for this site is English and Bahasa Indonesia (you may use them both; but remember the place to use them appropriately. This is a global project so staffs are coming from all over the world). There's a talk to legalize the use of Japanese to this site (as long as it on its place they're fine). #Please use the disscussion page if there's something you'd like to discuss with other page editors. #Additional rules may be added later... (at this current state, all the point above apply). What's new on Phionsoft wiki *'January 18, 2012' : Thousand of sites in the network grid had been blacked out in protest of SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Act) and PIPA (Protect IP Act.). Why this matter to us? Due to nature on how the wikis and other user generated content site work, it’s near impossible to block copyrighted materials that posted or uploaded by contributors (even if they didn’t aware it’s as a protected material) without changing existing infrastructure, and if it was done manually it’ll ruin the user’s experiences as they’ll be a delay because we’ve to review all the submitted contents (including text, picture, and video) before they’re accepted to be posted on site. : Moreover, SOPA and PIPA will make DMCA (Digital Millenium Copyright Act) to fail. Before, the copyright holders or content owners are able to send take down notice for suspected infringing contents, and the site owner have to comply by deleting the subjected contents. Now they’ll have power to deny site owners the due process of law by enabling DNS blacklisting. Also Search engine such as google, yahoo or bing have to emit the site from their index. A site like Wikia could essentially disappear from the web because of the claim of a single content owner who asserted they saw infringing content on Wikia site without recourse. They also compel payment processors (such as paypal or google ads) to stop doing business with the web site in question. Although the laws are aimed at foreign companies in general, they can be equally applied to US companies such as Wikia. : While we absolutely support the idea of reducing intellectual property theft, we’ve to oppose the SOPA and PIPA in their current form, Phionsoft Std. joined the cause for freedom by censoring their word mark logo. : Bancho Pioneer 17:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) *'January 01, 2012' : Happy New Year! Without us realize 2011 is over, I'd like to express my gratitude for all of your contribution for the following year and thanks for all the hardwork till now. Today I'd like to give a gift for the community, I've enabled the achievement award, yay! I hope it can burst out your spirit to contribute more in the project as you can always keep track on your contribution starting for the year of 2012 ~ あきましておめでとうございます！ : Bancho Pioneer 04:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *'2011 Archieve' *'2010 Archieve' Latest activity Category:Browse